The Only One
by Tityuio
Summary: A moment between Hei and Amber during Heaven's War. What happens if Amber is the only one who can help him to deal with his feelings?


He needed her so badly. She was the only one he could talk with. No one understood him like she did and there was no one to share with. His sister showed no emotions besides the ones that were concerning her needs and she couldn't understand him. If he wasn't expressing his feelings and emotions in some way, he would explode or freak out. He had only one option.

Hei stood in front of Amber in a darkened room. They were in South America on a war among thousands of ruthless and cruel Contractors. He trusted only her. He trusted her Bai's life along with his and she was the only one, who knew how he really felt. Sometimes he felt so helpless and tired of all these pretends that he wanted to kill his sister in order to release her from her Contract and so she could rest in peace. Sadly, he loved her too much so he could do something so terrible. Hei shared all of it with Amber.

And then, with one simply touch, she made everything to disappear from his mind.

Amber placed her arm on the right side of his face and stroke it slightly, while looking into his midnight blue eyes with a look that wasn't neither concerned, neither empty. It was somewhere in the middle. Closing his eyes, Hei let himself to lose in her touch and placed his arm on hers to feel the softness of her skin. She moved her hands down and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, as she pressed her lips to his. His shirt was removed, showing his well-formed chest.

Unknowing to him why, Amber pulled back from him and went into the darkest corner of the room.

"Sit down, Hei," Amber said quietly.

He lay on the bed placing his right arm behind his hand, as the other one was resting free on the bed. Hei couldn't understand what she was doing and he barely made the difference between her and the shadows. However, the answer came to him soon and it surprised him. Amber unzipped her top and threw it on the floor to reveal she was wearing black bra. His shock grew more when she removed her pants as well. Then she showed up in the light and came to the edge of the bed so he could stare at her. Hei was surprised how calm she was.

She stood there wearing only black bra and bikinis that were revealing her astounding figure and her hair was resting free on her shoulders, covering a part of her breasts. His eyes were taking her. Amber smiled slightly. His eyes were on her all the time and she could see how the expression on his face changed. He felt how the tension built up inside him along with another unknown feeling. She looked at his naked chest, noticing how smooth his collarbone seemed and it made her want to kiss it. Amber couldn't help herself. Slowly, her eyes drifted to his pants, making her to feel a little awkward.

Hei stood on his feet and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders before pulling her to him and then gently kissed her lips. Feeling his wet lips on hers, she shuddered from delight. She released a small sigh of pleasure. Hei sat on the bed. He caught her shoulders to draw her down to him and gently gave her a peck kiss on the cheek. She returned him by kneeling on top of him and begun to give him slowly and intoxicating kisses on the neck. His skin burned from the sense of her naked body against his. His hands found their way to the zip of her bra and took it apart, as Amber pulled away from him only enough long to slide it down her hands and then threw it aside. Hei smiled at the view he was getting. With one fast move, he leaned her onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs, making her to wrap her arms around him so she could have an access to his tempting and tasty lips.

After a few minutes of love play and a couple of moans, Amber pushed Hei back to have him settle on his knees and dragged her hands to his pants. He felt how she unzipped his pants and slipped them down. Unable to wait anymore, he leaned her on the bed again, and even though he was trying to take off her bikinis slowly, the truth was that his actions were fast. Amber didn't mind, because she had longed for this moment to come and didn't care if he was gentle or more insistent. For her, it was more than enough to be Hei. She pulled him down to sense his hot breathing on her skin.

Amber and Hei stared at each other's eyes for a moment to see if both of them wanted to do it. He didn't care what would happen if someone find out about it and she didn't care if he was a human being. After all, what is inside is more important than what is outside.

A minute later, they wallowed in the moment they had been waiting for so long. He cautiously rubbed her shoulders, kissed her neck and her lips with passion, touched every piece of her body, as she looked up at the attic and had clung herself into him so she could feel every move of his body and every quiver of his skin. As he pushed himself in and out at her over and over again, Amber felt she was getting closer and closer to the place she dreamed and prayed to be with him, as Hei could only hear her moans underneath him. He sensed how she was shuddering from pleasure and adding the sounds she was giving out, Hei couldn't hold back and smiled at her, while a small moan escaped from his lips.

"I love you…" he softly whispered in her ear.


End file.
